Lluvia
by Fairiel
Summary: La lluvia era una señal en la vida de Éponine, que el invierno sería más duro, que la cuidad era cada vez más fría. Pero en una noche de mayo, ella comenzó a darle otro significado. Mi primer fic de Les Misérables.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen. Tampoco las referencias de canciones o números musicales. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Las descripciones de los personajes son en su mayor parte a la película del 2012.**

* * *

**_Lluvia_**

¿Cuándo fue comenzaron a mirarse?

Él era un muchacho joven, un estudiante que, según ella, estaba perdiendo el tiempo reuniendo a sus amigos para planear una batalla imposible, hablaba sobre que _su _revolución ayudaría a las personas como ella, una _gamin__e__, _una rata callejera.

Sus ojos se encontraban a veces, cuando Éponine acompañaba a Marius al café y se quedaba en un rincón, mirando fijamente a aquel joven que amaba y que no le prestaba atención, contentándose con que la tratara amablemente y la llamara ´Ponine, necesitaba más que eso pero no tenía valor para decírselo al joven Pontmercy.

Enjolras pensaba que ella era valiente, había vivido la mitad de su vida en las frías y pobres calles de París y aún seguía teniendo un orgullo de hierro, una altitud altanera y un gran sentido de la supervivencia. Él jamás se había interesado en las relaciones sentimentales pero eso era diferente quizás porque Éponine no era como aquellas muchachas burguesas dóciles que sólo obedecían las ordenes de sus padres, la _gamin_ era diferente sólo existía esa explicación. No importaba que fuera espantosamente delgada o que vistiera con harapos, cuando sonreía, cosa que sucedía muy pocas veces, le parecía más hermosa que todas las chicas ricas de París.

Pero llego una mañana de mayo en las calles y Éponine, mientras ayudaba a sus padres en una de sus tretas vio como Marius se quedaba mirando fijamente a una muchacha burguesa de cabellos dorados, como un ciego que veía el sol por primera vez.

Ella rezó porque no fuera lo que pensaba pero cuando su amigo le pidió que descubriera donde vivía aquella chica, sus esperanzas se derrumbaron como lo había hecho su vida desde que tenía nueve años.

_Maldita Alondra._

Repetía esa palabra una mil veces entre dientes cada vez que llenaba el vaso con alcohol y lo vaciaba de un solo trago, se había prometido a sí misma no volver a beber, antes lo hacía para adormecerse y no sentir cuando su padre o sus secuaces le daban una paliza, había perdido un par de muelas por desobedecerlos, así que intentaba mantenerse lo más lejos de ellos el tiempo que fuera posible, no quería volver a los muelles pero ahí al menos las prostitutas eran amables con ella.

La tabernera se había ido del salón, dejando sola a esa alma desdichada, Éponine se lo agradeció en silencio.

—No creo que sea prudente para una señorita beber a estas horas—dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas, volteó y vio a aquel joven revolucionario que organizaba esas reuniones a las que solía acompañar a Marius, sonrió de forma seca y dio otro largo sorbo al vaso.

—_Monsieur _Enjolras, yo no veo ninguna señorita aquí, sólo a un joven rico y a una rata callejera—le espetó y se giró a la botella dispuesta a vaciarla pero dos manos pálidas detuvieron las suyas.

—Por favor—musitó él—. El que Marius no se dé cuenta de lo que sientes no significa que debas destruirte.

—¿Destruirme?—murmuró con voz ronca.—¿Y quién es usted, _monsieur, _para decirme que es autodestructivo? Está enviando a tus amigos a una batalla sin victoria.

—Nosotros no vamos a perder—repuso Enjolras con sequedad soltando las manos de la joven.

La joven Thernadier lo miró alejarse de ella como si fuera un ser peligroso, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acercó a él con tambaleantes pasos, la borrachera parecía hacer que la lengua se le soltara.

—¿Tiene miedo _monsieur_?—preguntó con sorna—¿teme que tu noble causa se valla por las alcantarillas?

Enjolras le clavó una mirada inquisitiva, era obvio que la chica estaba ebria pero no por eso sus palabras eran equivocadas.

—Sí tengo miedo—respondió en voz baja, incapaz de quitarle la mirada a esos ojos marrones brillantes por el alcohol, la _gamin _sonrió y volteó para regresar a la mesa pero Enjolras le agarró del antebrazo—. Pero estamos luchando para ayudar a la gente que está en tu situación Éponine, queremos que tengan una vida mejor.

—¿La gente en mi situación?—graznó ella—¿sabé acaso como es vivir donde yo lo hago? ¡No! ¡Ni usted ni esa Alondra lo saben!

La furia y el dolor que había tratado de ahogar esa noche estrujó su corazón, si aquel hombre no se hubiera llevado a Cosette su padre no habría comenzado a culpar a ella y a sus hermanos por ser sólo bocas que alimentar, no habrían cerrado su posada ni mudado al lugar más pobre y feo de París, no la hubiera obligado a ella, con sólo doce años, a adentrarse en los lugares de las prostitutas mientras algún hombre le pagaba por disfrutar de la marchita belleza de su hija.

Un sollozo atragantado escapó de sus labios, observó con odio al joven rubio que tenía enfrente, detestando aquella mirada azul tranquila, tan llena de determinación como la suya de miseria.

—Ella era nuestra sirvienta—murmuró sonriendo de forma sardónica aunque el nudo que tenía en su garganta hacía que su voz temblara. Soltó una amarga carcajada.—¿Qué diría Marius sí supiera que su hermoso ángel no era más que una campesina que no tenía ni zapatos? Finge que no me conoce cuando entrego las cartas pero yo sé que piensa que tuvo suerte, a ella no le toco en realidad lo peor de vivir con mis padres. Ella puede casarse sin remordimientos y tener una familia, yo sólo puedo quedarme en la lluvia esperando a que tal vez alguien me ayude. Me arrebatado a Marius, él era el único consuelo que tenía para vivir esta vida miserable.

Ya no hablaba con él, sólo con ella misma.

Enjolras la observaba desahogarse, preguntándose mentalmente si Éponine recordaría las palabras que salían de su boca, las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

—Pero él nunca me vio—murmuró con un hilo de voz y luego dejó que un llanto silencioso la invadiera. Volvió a sentarse en la mesa cubriéndose la cara con una mano, importándole poco que el líder revolucionario siguiera ahí.

El joven se sentía impotente ante esa situación, siempre había vanagloriado de saber que hacer en las situaciones difíciles, de mantener la calma, pero en aquel momento no sabía como para la pena de aquella miserable.

* * *

Acercó una silla a donde ella se encontraba, la muchacha no levantó la vista siguió derramando lágrimas en silencio pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió que una mano tibia se posaba en su hombro huesudo y luego bajaba por su espalda cubierta apenas por el harapiento vestido mojado a causa de la lluvia que la había sorprendido antes de llegar a la taberna.

Aquel simple consuelo desarmó toda la furia dejando espacio unicamente a la desolación, no supo como acabó después con los brazos de Enjolras alrededor de su cuerpo, llorando en su pecho, sólo sabía que no quería que él se fuera.

Todos creían que era una mala broma ¿Enjolras con una chica? Eso era imposible, aún así lo veían veían a aquella muchacha de la calle entrar a veces a su departamento, Grantaire hacía comentarios picarescos sobre que harían los dos solos en aquel diminuto lugar.

¿Y qué era lo que hacían? No mucho. Hablaban muy poco, se sentaban en el sillón de la salita, abrazados, sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Él aborrecía los días en que ella llegaba cubriéndose los brazos con una chalina, excusando el frío que apenas se notaba en mayo sabía que ocultaba los moretones que le provocaba su padre o algún otro rufián que andaba con este.

Éponine se burlaba de sus intenciones caballerosas, ponía una mueca cada vez que su amante mencionaba la idea de denunciar a aquel canalla, decía que la policía no iba a escucharla pues la consideraban menos que escoria.

¿Desde cuándo lo consideraba su amante?

Quizás desde que le argumentó que no era decente que ella fuera a su casa y ella lo calló con un beso que fue incapaz de rechazar. Tal vez cuando notó que podía seguir viendo a Marius sin que le doliera el pecho, que podía seguir siendo su amiga, pero que no podía estar cerca de Enjolras sin sentir un batallón de mariposas en el estomago.

Su relación había comenzado como una tormenta imprevista, como lluvia que que lavaba con lentitud el pesar que sentía en su corazón.

Pero no toda lluvia es placentera, había una tormenta acercándose en junio, una que Enjolras ansiaba y Éponine temía.

La revolución.

—Va a matarse, _monsieur_—le había dicho ella una tarde, Enjolras no quitó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando, tenía que volver a contar las armas.—¿Acaso no soportas que alguien te diga la verdad?

—Lo que te motiva es el pesimismo, Éponine—contestó él con frialdad—. Tus protestas no servirán contra mi causa e trabajado en esto durante siete años, no me rendiré ahora, conseguiré que Francia sea libre, el pueblo merece algo mejor que _esto._

—¡El pueblo no quiere ser salvado!—chilló la _gamin__e_, su amante clavó sus ojos en ella, sorprendido—. Ellos no pelearan porque un puñado de jóvenes burgueses estén descontentos con la política, sólo se preocupan por vivir un día más ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer eso? ¿Por qué no te conformas en vivir una vida tranquila?

_Una vida conmigo._

El joven la miró largamente y luego su expresión se volvió de mármol.

—Esa clase de sueños puedes dejárselos a Marius, Éponine porque yo no tengo tiempo para ellos.

Ella se quedó ahí parada mientras lo vía regresar la vista a sus planes, luego la supero la furia y soltó una risa horrible con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Es perfecto tu sueño entonces!—exclamó—. ¡Todos van a morir!

Y salió corriendo.

Enjolras se arrepintió de esas palabras en el mismo instante en que la chica salió de la casa, pensó en buscarla pero se dijo que no al instante, era mejor que ella estuviera alejada, que no participara en la batalla, sí su revolución fracasaba era una cosa, pero no podría soportar que con ella acabara la vida de Éponine.

Tenía frío, estaban en junio pero su cuerpo se estremecía, por el frío, por el llanto.

Se maldijo por enamorarse de nuevo de alguien ciego, de alguien que la veía siempre como algo secundario, siempre había sido la perdedora incluso antes de dar batalla.

Primero contra Cosette y luego contra una revolución.

¿Qué tenía de malo con que ella soñara con una vida normal? Su vida había sido un infierno desde que era una niña. ¿Había algo de malo en soñar con que él simplemente estuviera a su lado sabiendo que no tenía a nadie más? ¿Qué las calles brillaran lejos de esa inmundicia?

Quería creer en aquella mentira, porque toda su vida había esto fingiendo.

Soñaba con una felicidad que nunca conocería.

Se recargó contra la sucia pared de un edificio, abrazándose las rodillas.

—Lo amo—murmuró entre sollozos—, lo amo. Lo amo pero sólo por mi cuenta.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba ella?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio; sabía que había sido un necio en dejarla ir, ella sólo estaba preocupada por lo que sucedería el día siguiente.

Alguien tocó la puerta con frenesí, Enjolras se levantó de un salto, pensando que debía ser alguno de sus amigos para hablar de asuntos de la barricada.

—¿Qué sucede?—soltó abriendo la puerta de golpe sin imaginarse correctamente quien era.

Éponine estaba parada frente a él con la cara desencajada por la tristeza, empapada de pies a cabeza y pálida como la muerte.

—Éponine...

No tuvo tiempo para decir algo más que su nombre, la joven le tomó el rostro entre sus manos huesudas y le besó en los labios con desesperación, empujándole al interior de la habitación, el líder de la revolución apenas pudo responder a aquel beso; los brazos de la _gamine_ envolvieron su torso como si jamás fuera a soltarlo, su rostro enterrado en su pecho, podía sentir como su camisa se mojaba, ¿era por qué estaba empapada o porque lloraba?

Ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros brillaban.

—No vayas—murmuró con voz rota—. No vayas, te lo ruego. Puedes dejarme y casarte con alguna rica pero te dirijas hacia esa sentencia de muerte. No me dejes sola en un abismo donde no podré encontrarte...

Su voz se cortó por el llanto, él la abrazó y le dio pequeños besos en las mejillas, los labios y la frente, no quería responder a su suplica porque sabía que tendría que negarse, no podía abandonar a a sus amigos, aunque la amaba, simplemente no era capaz de abandonar una causa por la que luchaban, veía a la gente de su clase mirar por encima del hombro a personas como Éponine, que sobrevivían como podían debido a la horrorosa pobreza, quería que esas que esas personas fueran libres, que ella lo fuera.

Era la calma antes de una tormenta inminente, aquellas dos almas que no tenían más que su compañía mutua se unían en esa habitación, las pieles se se rozaban calientes, los labios hinchados por los besos, Éponine observó los ojos de su amante, oscuros en aquella habitación iluminada únicamente por una vela, no quería apartarse nunca de él, a pesar de que aquello fuera mal sano y egoísta, no podía resistir a que fuera de alguien más, incluso cuando horas antes había dicho que era capaz de dejarlo ir para que se casase con alguien de su clase, se dio cuenta de que esa no era más que una gran mentira, no quería dejarlo ir, ni por Francia, ni por la libertad, ni por nada.

El pequeño departamento de aquel estudiante podía convertirse en un lugar intimo y perfecto. El sol aún no mostraba su cara brillante anunciando que sería el día de la batalla, Enjolras bajó los ojos mirando a la joven que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo, su mano delgada y pálida entrelazada con la suya.

* * *

Éponine despertó poco después de que amaneciera, estaba sola.

Vio una carta, en el pequeño mueble que había junto a la cama, a pesar de ser muy rico, Enjolras nunca había usado cosas demasiado ostentosas, aquel lugar tenía lo justo y necesario para un hombre de veintitantos años viviera tranquilo. Cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana y agarró la carta, vio su nombre escrito por la letra pulcra y recta del revolucionario.

_Éponine: _

_Cuando leas esto, seguramente estaré muerto. __Siento haberme ido sin despedirme pero no podía arriesgarme a que te opusieras. _

_En mi cómoda hay una caja que contiene __un número de cuenta a mi nombre en un banco de París, mis padres me lo enviaban para que viviera cómodamente sin acercame a ellos __con mis ideas que podían arruinar su intachable reputación. Es suficiente dinero para que vivas a salvo, querida mía, para que te alejes de tu padre._

_Yo he decidido esto y aunque me odies __por ir a morir, __yo te amaré siempre._

_Enjolras._

Las lágrimas hicieron que la tinta en el papel, arrugó la carta entre sus manos. ¿Dinero? ¿Acaso creía que escapando de su padre iba a ser más feliz? ¿Qué podía escaparse de la realidad sabiendo que el hombre que amaba iba a la muerte?

Ni un sólo segundo pensó en tomar aquella cobarde ruta de escape.

Buscó entre las ropas de su amante con total desvergüenza, sacando una camisa, unos pantalones y una sabana azul vieja y desgastada, que parecía no haber sido usada en algún tiempo, la cortó en tiras rasgando las costuras y comenzó a envolver su torso, ocultando sus senos, se colocó la ropa y se ató el pelo castaño debajo de un viejo gorro que siempre llevaba cuando quería disfrazarse.

_Un día más por su cuenta._

* * *

—¡Alguien está subiendo la barricada!

Un grito de unos de sus amigos.

Un disparo.

Eso fue todo lo que Enjolras escuchó, vio un cuerpo pequeño deslizarse adentro de la barricada, presionando una mano ensangrentada entre el el estomago y el pecho, la gorra marrón calló al suelo revelando una larga cabellera castaña.

—¡Éponine!—exclamó Marius detrás de él, apenas escuchó el nombre de su amada, Enjolras volvió a la realidad y corrió hacia la _gamine, _que estaba apoyada en la estructura extraña de la barricada.

—¿Qué has hecho?—musitó horrorizado, la sangre se esparcía por la camisa que ella tría puesta.

—Uno de los soldados—susurró ella con un hilo de voz—, iba a dispararte. Yo tomé el cañón del rifle y me atravesó la mano y paso hacia mi estomago. Lo siento.

Él se agachó a su altura y con cuidado la alzó en sus brazos, Éponine soltó un gemido de dolor y se retorció.

—No, _monsieur_—dijo—, dejame ya no tengo esperanza—. Enjolras no le dijo nada, se limitó a sostenerla con más fuerza, su rostro estaba más pálido y tenso de lo normal.

—Joly—masculló Enjolras acercándose al estudiante de medicina que se encontraba curando la pierna herida de uno de sus camaradas—. Ayudale, por favor.

¡Que extraña sonaba su voz!, pensó Éponine, quien jamás había oído la voz del líder revolucionario con tanta angustia.

La recostaron en un colchón raído del piso superior de la taberna, Joly intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo para salvarla pero las heridas eran terriblemente graves y había perdido un importante cantidad de sangre, no sabría que decirle a su amigo, que se encontraba fuera dando ordenes a los demás, sí no era capaz de salvar a su querida _gamine._

—No le digas nada_—_susurró Éponine con voz ronca.

Sólo quería verla una última vez.

Sus amigos caían porque la gente los había abandonado, sólo Grantaire estaba a su lado, usando todo lo que tenía en mano para detener a los guardias: vidrios, platos y botellas. El nombre de la joven que estaba en el piso superior salió de sus labios.

—Ve con ella_—_le dijo Grantaire muy serio._—_¡Ve!

Le apretó la mano a su amigo, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver.

El piso superior sólo contenía unas cuentas sillas rotas, mesas vacías y un colchón donde una oscura figura estaba acostada; Enjolras corrió hacia ella y vio una gran mancha roja extendiéndose sobre su camisa, apenas respiraba, le acarició levemente el rostro fío, Éponine abrió con lentitud sus ojos castaños.

—Ellos están aquí_—_murmuró débilmente, él no quiso hacerla hablar, tomó la bandera roja que llevaba atada a la cintura y envolvió el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha luego la acuno en sus brazos. Éponine subió la cabeza y vio su rostro endurecido por la situación, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. ¿Eran por ella o porque sabía que sus amigos estaba muriendo?_—. _Está lloviendo afuera...

—Shhh_—_Enjolras la abrazó con fuerza.

Se estremeció un instante, comenzaba a ver borroso.

—Siempre nos encontramos cuando llueve, _monsieur _Enjolras_—_susurró sonriendo_—. _Antes pensaba que sólo traía frío y dolor, que empeoraba las noches de invierno... pero desde que te conocí... he visto que hace cosas buenas, que puede hacer que las flores... crezcan.

Sentía una profunda impotencia al poder hacer nada por ella, al igual que con sus amigos, estaba furioso porque sabía que Éponine podría haber evitado ese destino pero aún así estaba ahí, muriendo con lentitud, demostrándole que tenía razón y que había llevado a sus hermanos a la muerte, pero también que no era capaz de dejarlo ir, ni siquiera en la muerte.

La chica le observó con una dulzura extraña y sobrenatural, ya no parecía sentir dolor.

—Quedate conmigo_—_murmuró apoyándose en su pecho.

—No me iré_—_respondió el joven tratando de que su voz no se quebrara._—_Me quedaré contigo, Éponine..., hasta que te duermas.

La _gamine_ levantó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla con su mano lastimada.

—La lluvia es buena, mi amor..., porque hará que las flores...

Se acercó a su rostro como si quisiera besarle pero al instante sus ojos se cerraron como si fuera a dormir y su mano bajo de su rostro al tiempo de que esa hermosa sonrisa desaparecía con lentitud.

—Crezcan_—_el líder de la revolución terminó con dulzura la frase para después dejar que una lágrima traicionera escapara, presionó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha que estaban fríos.

* * *

El capitán de la Guardia Nacional sentía pena de aquella aunque no lo demostrara; aquel muchacho que parecía ser instigador de aquella revuelta, acostado en el raído colchón aferrándose una chica de pelo oscuro, envueltos en una bandera roja como la sangre. El hombre tragó saliva y miró a sus compañeros que apuntaban sus armas al estudiante, todos ellos sabían que aún estaba respirando.

Enjolras respiró profundamente desde su fingido sueño.

No escuchó si alguien gritó fuego, sólo se aferró al cuerpo de Éponine, quería cumplir su promesa y quedarse con ella.

Los disparos se escucharon y al instante comenzó a caer una delicada lluvia.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: Bien este es mi primer fic de Les Misérables, aunque en realidad debería estar traduciendo el fic que se supone que iba a traducir en lugar de publicar esto, pero lo tenía entre mis documentos. Me gustó mucho la pareja cuando la v por primera vez, porque al terminar de leer el libro me dejaba una sensación agria la actitud de Marius (aunque cuando vi la película me _****_suavice, ya que afortunadamente las circunstancias en torno a ese personaje están cambiadas), iba a emparejar a mi personaje favorito con él a la primera pero terminé enamorándome de los Ejonine._**

**_En fin gracias por leer, intenten enviarme un comentario con aquel botoncito para los review._**


End file.
